Silva Blitzwing
Appearance Description Basic- Hair- Face- Eyes- Scars- Shirt- Pants- Shoes- Personality Genesand Traits Shy- Quiet- Cold- History Overview Zero Blitzwing and his twin sister Silva Blitzwing; son and daughter Weapon Masters Tasha Blitzwing and Samuel Blitzwing. Battle Town with his two parents. His parents were powerful fighters, weapons pros at best. The twins wanted to become strong, so they trained everyday to perfect their fighting skills with wooden swords. The parents quickly learned that they both were pros of the sword, but has different styles. Zero was more brutal and harsh, but Silva was more quiet and deadly precise. On their 10th birthday, they were given two swords, Ebony Striker and Black Death; a weapon with Shadow and Darkness Magic Lachrima in them, created by his parents. The parents were happy as the twins begins to practice their skill. As they were gonna fight, an explosion went off, destroying half of the town. Along with the explosion came a menacing threat: demons! Hordes of them! The townspeople tried their best against the dark assault, some were slaughtered, some slayed the demons. The battle rage on for a long time, seeing no end in sight. Zero and Silva managed to kill off the weaker demons easily, due to their training. One of the bigger ones hit the twins, knocking them out. As the demon was about to kill them, Samuel decapitated the demon into pieces. Tasha ran down to them to picked up the twins along with Samuel and hide them for their safety. They run back to fight them off as the twins tried to recover. The two weapon fighter were finally pushing the demon horde back and victory is at hand. However, one snuck up on Tasha to impale her, but Samuel got in the way as he got impaled in his heart. In rage, Tasha fought back killed the demon, but she was now surrounded by more of them. She did the best she could as she slayed half of them until she was killed and ripped apart. Zero and Silva woke up and get up out of hiding and ran back to the spot they were rescued. In trauma and rage, the twins miraculously begins to cut them all down with fury. Not before Zero gained a large gash on his chest and Silva gained a gash on her back from the demons they killed. Amazed the last and more powerful demons sits and watch. One of the demons gained a large gash from a slash attack and fell from Zero and Silva, but they as blood got spilled on their open cuts, their blood was tainted with demon blood, which will bring problems into the future. As they turned around, they ran towards the last demons, but were quickly defeated by sheer power and skill by the Demon Outrage . As the demon Warp, walked forward to kill Zero; who was knocked out by the attack, Silva did minimal damage by cutting his left eye. In rage and surprise, Warp cuts her and teleports her far away. Anguish- Revenge- Magic and Abilities Combat Capabilities Enhanced Speed- Enhance Agility- Enhanced Durability- Pro Sword fighter- Weapon Style Weapon Equipment Black Death- a longsword with Shadow Magic, Darkness Magic, Poison Magic. Black Edge- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Umbra Blade- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Toxic Slit- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Dark Infection- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Vile Eclipse- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Fast Intoxication- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Pitch Darkness of Gloomy Haste- Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Stats Trivia Quotes